


All The Street Lights

by soakyourskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Zayn One Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakyourskin/pseuds/soakyourskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright,” says Louis, finally.</p>
<p>It surprises him just as much as it seems to surprise Zayn, how easily one word that means more than they’re both willing to admit to each other comes.</p>
<p>He thinks he wouldn’t mind surprising Zayn a bit more, just to prove to him that the months cost something. That Louis had changed over the days and weeks, and Zayn can’t read him so easily anymore. That he lost the ability to somehow, somewhere between the nights he’d stopped looking for Louis while he was still on tour with them, and the nights Louis started calling for one of the other boys instead of picking up his phone and dialling Zayn’s number, thumb hovering over the call button for longer than he’s willing to admit, even to Liam.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he says again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Street Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxforeyes/gifts).



> This is sort of a preview of the the rest of the story, which I wrote for my darling sister's birthday. She's getting old and she's Zouis trash, so I thought I'd give her a little something to cry about. The rest of the fic will (hopefully) be up on her birthday. Enjoy xx

_...hey, it's Zayn. If 'm not picking up, it's probably because 'm on stage, or 'm sleeping. If 'm not doing either, then it's probably a hint. Laters. _

 

“Zayn, what the fuck is going on? _Where_ _are_ _you_? Did you—Al, said you went home, and. Did—is everything alright? Are the girls alright? Your parents? Are you—Al said that you wanted—Al said. _Zayn_. I don't. I don't _know_. _Please_ , just—”

 

_ Beep. _

  
  
  


_... _hey, it's Zayn. If 'm not picking up, it's probably because 'm on stage, or 'm sleeping. If 'm not doing either, then it's probably a hint. Laters._ _

 

“Are you taking the fucking piss, Malik? Seriously,  _ what the fuck  _ is going—Zayn.  _ Zed.  _ What—call me back, alright? Call me back. I need. Just—just fucking—pick your fucking phone up.  _ Please _ . They’re saying—what are they telling me? Did you—”

 

_ Beep. _

  
  
  


_...hey, it's Zayn. If 'm not picking up, it's probably because 'm on stage, or 'm sleeping. If 'm not doing either, then it's probably a hint. Laters. _

 

“You piece of—you asshole. You—how could—how  _ dare _ you. How dare you walk away, you—do you understand what you—what did you do to us? I’ve been calling you, and you haven’t even. Zayn, I need to—just. Please.  _ Please _ , I need—”

 

_ Beep. _

  
  
  


_...hey, it's Zayn. If 'm not picking up, it's probably because 'm on stage, or 'm sleeping. If 'm not doing either, then it's probably a hint. Laters. _

 

“I’m sorry, fuck. Please, just—I don’t understand why you won’t just. Zayn, I—talk to me. I’m here, I’m fucking— _ talk to me _ . Why did you just—I didn’t—I didn’t know. I’m sorry. But I need to. I need—just tell me. I’m going out of my mi—”

 

_ Beep. _

  
  
  


_...hey, it's Zayn. If 'm not picking up, it's probably because 'm on stage, or 'm sleeping. If 'm not doing either, then it's probably a hint. Laters. _

 

“Two fucking weeks. Don’t—I’m not picking up, so don’t try and call me again. S’not like you even—just. Don’t call anymore.”

 

_ Beep. _


End file.
